Halloween World: Kairi's Tale
by An Angel Flying with broken wings
Summary: Side story for 'Halloween World Scourge of Time' about how Kairi the Nereid came to be what she is and how she met up with Team Gai. Now with Extra chapter: Kairi's Song.
1. Kairi's Tale

Hi, this is the story of how Kairi the Nereid or Sea Nymph came to the world of Inuyasha and became a Nereid in the first place.

* * *

A young woman with long blond hair and topaz colored eyes bopped her head in time to the beat of the music coming from the head phones covering her ears. Though the volume was low enough that she could hear her mother saying something.

She clicked the pause button and said, "What was that, Mom?"

"Your friend, Jesse, is on the phone for you, Katie!" replied her mother.

"Thanks!" Katie replied as she picked up her M&M phone, "Hello?"

"Yo, Katie. Listen, I'm having a costume party on Halloween and I want ya to come!" said the boy on the other end.

Katie's eyebrow twitched, she hated it when this happened, she was among the least popular people in her high school due to the fact that she stuck out with out even meaning to, so she didn't get invited to many parties. If she was it was because someone's parents had set a minimum number of guests or said that their child had to invite every member of their homeroom class, basically she was back-up, only there so the party could commence. Jesse had been one of her friends in childhood but popularity went to his head and he abandoned her during the first week of their second year in middle school. The reason why she stuck out was that she was a anime and manga fangirl, a very open one at that. She wasn't afraid to wear anime tee-shirts to school or read mangas when she had free time. Another fault she had was that she was very kind. It earned her brownie points with the less popular people when she stood up for them but those people were lured away by the chance of being noticed by the popular crowd.

"Sure," she said in a monotone voice.

"Great! And Katie...nothing Japanese, ok. Bye!" he said hanging up before she could protest.

She growled as she slammed her phone back down. She knew Jesse had become dirt but this was a new low. He knew she loved Japanese things, of course it didn't help that her love of Japan was fulled by the fact that her aunt had married a Japanese man and moved to his homeland. Although it was funny when her younger cousin took her for show and tell during one visit and she surprised the kids and even the teachers with her knowledge of the Japanese culture. He also knew that her parents were real penny pinchers at times. What's worse was that it was only a week until Halloween! How was she to get a costume that fit, she didn't totally hate, and wasn't too expensive in time?

_**All Hallows Eve aka Halloween, 1/2 hour until party time**_

Katie stared at her reflection in the mirror, not bad for a last minute costume. She was dressed in a black leotard, loose pants, a cloak, and simple sandals. With the help of her mother she used some temporary hair dye to make aqua streaks in her hair and rub a glittery gel all over her tan skin to make it look like she had tiny scales. A small leather bag was attached to the pants to hold her water proof wallet, water proof cell phone and her house keys.(The reason why her wallet and phone are water proof is because she's been invited to parties in the past and used as 'entertainment' or someone to humiliate with pranks and water balloons)And with her tongue between her teeth, Katie's mother carefully painted faint eye ridges around the girls topaz eyes.

"You look gorgous! Like a picture in a mythology book come to life!" her mother cooed.

"Thanks, Mom," she replied.

"I call 'em like I see 'em," said the older woman.

"Mom, I meant thanks for the help with my costume as well," the younger playfully scolded.

"I know sweetpea," said her mother hugging her, "Now are you sure you don't want to wear any contacts?"

"For the last time mom, yes. Personally I think that my eyes make this character special."

After a short drive they arived at the party.

"Have fun dear, I'll pick you up later," said her mom before driving off.

Katie sighed as she rang the door bell. Not surprisingly Jesse was dressed as a mage, answered the door.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" he sneered raising one light brown eye brow at her.

"I," she said standing up a little straighter, "Am a Nereid or Sea Nymph. Ya know like from Greek and Roman myths. Now are you going to let me in or not?"

"Whatever, at least it not some stupid japanese thing," he said standing aside to let her in.

She glared at him before walking past.

'What a jerk he's become!' she thought to herself.

For most of the party Katie stood off to the side of the snack table, nursing a cup of punch and occasional munching on a chip or cookie, ignoring the stares and rude comments. But when the Chaos hit that all changed.

Katie gasped as the change happened, not only to her but to the other teens as well. Dozens of memeories that were not her own flooded into her mind, the gel on her skin became tiny fish scales and her eye ridges became a part of her body. Her leotard became a suit made from the scales of wild fish demons. She was one of the lucky ones, her soul was not consumed by that of the costume. But the same could not be said for her schoolmates.

Jesse had become a real mage and was casting spells at his guests who had become monsters and demons, keeping them away from the people who were dressed as humans with no special powers.

"Jesse, stop it!" she cried, drawing his attention.

"BEGONE, NYMPH!" he cried cast a spell that would of most likely killed her if not for the fact that his spell combined with that of another spell caster.

The poor girl screamed as she fell into a portal and then splashed into stormy, cold waters. She started to panic when found that she couldn't swim any more until she realized that she could breath underwater.

'I forgot that Sea Nymphs can breath underwater. I guess I _really _am a Nereid now...So in a way I died back there and was reborn the way I am now. I guess that I am no longer Katie but I'm not whoever's memories I got...Too bad they didn't include a name,' she thought as she made her towards the nearest dry land.

After she found a small cave and dry wood, she built a small fire and hung her wet things to dry. She was amazed at how the tiny scales that had replaced her skin sparkled in the firelight. After admiring her new skin for a few moments she checked herself over to make sure that nothing had vanished. She sighed in relief when she found herself entact. Then she hugged her knees to her chest and gazed into the flames. She thought about how she had been transformed and wondered if that was what it had been like for the the Tamers when they bio-merged with their digimon for the first time...But unlike them, for her there was no going back to being a normal human...not now and maybe not ever.

One of her key chains had a picture of her and her parents together. She slipped it out of it's plastic frame, dug a small hole, burned the image and burried the ashes in said hole, tears rolling down her face. She was a little suprised that she could still cry.

Once the storm had passed and her clothes were dry she looked around.

'Definitely not America,' she thought as she noticed a wooden ship sailing on the horizon, 'Nor my time if that ship is any indication.'

For a few weeks she experimented with her new powers, learning, practicing, and training herself. She then decided to go into a kind of hibernation to try and get closer to her own time. With her arms crossed over her chest and her legs tucked in she willed a thick layer of ice to cover her. As it crept up her body she slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The next thing she knew...some had broken through the ice...asking if she was alright. She opened her eyes to see one of the oddest people she had ever met. He was dressed in a green spandex suit with a strange vest over it along with orange leg warmers, some sort of cloth and metal belt, bandages over a good protion of his

arms. He had round eyes, thick eye brows, and a tacky pudding bowl hair cut.

"Who are you? And why did you awaken me?" she asked giving his a glare.

Before the boy could answer there were cries from out side her cave. Three other people one dressed a lot like the one who woke her, were being attacked by Kelpies. The water horses were trying to drag them into the icy water to drown and eat them. The boy ran to try and help them but one of the Kelpies gave him a bad bite on the arm.

"Stand back," she told him.

"Huh?"

"I'll handle this," she replied before singing.

Her song drove off the Kelpies as she had intended it to. The other three humans ran to their companion to check up on him. As they did she noticed that two looked like they were some kind of shrine-keepers, one male, the other female. Though the male had long black hair and appeared blind. Though she doubted it was true.

"Looks pretty bad," said the who had her hair up in a pair of buns.

"What do you suggest, Tenten?" said the long haired boy.

"I can heal him."

"Who are you?" asked Tenten.

"My name had been long since lost to the current of the sea of time," she said in a mystical voice, "However, my powers are not, I can heal him."

"Let her," said the boy who had awakened her, panting, "I believe that she has a good heart."

She smiled slightly as she held her hands over his wound, they were in-cased in a watery glow as the wound healed.

Once she was done she colasped on her butt and said, dropping the mystic tone, "Man that took a lot outta me. But that's what I get for not eating for a couple decades and then healing someone."

Her stomach then growled loudly, causing her to blush.

"Then I'll get you something to eat, after all you helped heal me. **YOSH! **I, Rock Lee will return with food for you shortly!" said the boy know known as Lee doing a strange pose.

"**YOSH! **I, Maito Gai, shall assist you my youthful student!" cried Lee's older look-alike.

The long haired boy sighed as the two ran to the sea to catch some fish and said, "Tenten, you stay with her while I get some firewood."

"Ok, Neji," said Tenten as Neji left.

"I'm guessing that he isn't really blind," said the other girl.

"Nope."

"And those two..."

"Yeah, their normally like that. You should of seen Neji when we were younger, you wouldn't even recognize him," Tenten then went on telling her new friend about her world.

After a while, Neji, Lee and Gai had returned with fire wood and fish and they made a good meal out of it.

"Hey," Lee pipped up, "Why were you in that ice cube anyways?"

"I wanted to explore different eras. Exploring is what I do by the way," she replied using the first excuse that came to her mind.

"So where are you from?" asked Neji.

"The Aegean Sea in Greece, and I'm not going back just so ya know. It's hard standing out when you have 50 sisters...course my family isn't exactly known for good family relationships," she said taking the info from her Nymph memories.

"Fifty sisters!?!" said Team Gai.

"Hey it's better than my mom, she has 2999 sisters. And where are you guys headed now?"

"Japan," said Gai, "You could come with us if you wish."

"Please come with us Kairi, I need another girl to talk too," begged Tenten.

"Kairi, who's Kairi?" asked Neji.

"Me, Tenten gave a new name while you guys were busy and...I guess I could go with you," said Kairi.

"**YOSH! **It is decided then, Kairi the Nereid is now an honorary member of Team Gai!" cried Gai doing his nice guy pose.

As they left the island the next day, Kairi couldn't help but smile a little. Sure she missed her human family, and she was still mad at Jesse at what had happened, but at least she had some new friends and was going on an adventure with them.

THE END


	2. EXTRA: Kairi's Song

This takes place after the latest chapter of **_Halloween World, Scorge of Time._** Basically it's just something I came up with and thought would be cool to do. Enjoy!

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Kairi the Nereid awoke and crept away from her friends and traveling companions. But not before wrapping her digitama up in her cloak, where she was going she didn't need it. She was just glad that they were camping out near a lake tonight. With delacate steps she manovered around everyone and kept her pressence hidden from Angel, Drusilla, Spike and Alphonse who didn't need to sleep. Once she had reached the lake she slipped off her sandles and pants, her hat with her cloak and Digitama.

She then walked on the surface of the water with the grace of dancer, a little trick she had picked up from when she was traveling with Team Gai.

When she was in the middled of the water she stopped then started to sing and dance.

**"Heart don't fail me now  
Courage don't desert me, don't turn back now that were here  
People always say life is full of choices  
No one ever mentions fear  
Or how the world can seem so long  
Or how the world can seem so vast  
Courage see me through  
Heart I'm trusting you, on this journey to the past..."**

As she moved with the words, the water seemed to dance as well, as if there were two living beings dancing instead of one. All the while she thought about how much she missed her home and family.

**"Somewhere down this road, I know someone's waiting  
Years of dreams just cant be wrong  
Oh arms will open wide, I'll be safe and wanted  
Finally home where I belong  
Well starting here my life begins  
Starting now I'm learning fast  
Courage see me through  
Heart I'm trusting you, on this journey to the past"**

Unknown to Kairi; Liltha, Blaze, Gabriel, Gohan, Angemon, and Angewomon heard her singing and come to watch.

**"Heart don't fail me now  
Courage don't desert me...** _**courage see me through...**_  
**Home, love, family; there was once a time I know I had them too  
Home, love, family; I will never be complete until I find you...**_**heyyy**_**  
One step at a time  
One hope then another  
Who knows where this road may go?  
Back to who I was  
On to find my future  
Still my heart still needs to know!"**

"Woah, look at her dance. I wonder why she didn't tell anyone about her talent?" Gohan whispered rather impressed at the mysterous girl's abilites.

"Do you think she's singing becuase she misses living in the Aegean Sea with her parents and sisters?" asked Angewomon.

The other digimon thought about this for a moment and said, "Nah!" in unison.

**  
**  
**"Yes let this be a sign  
Let this road be mine  
Let it lead me to my past  
Courage see me through  
Heart I'm trusting you  
To bring me home  
At llllaaaasssstttt  
At laaaasssstttt!"**

"You know I think she's been hiding more then we think," replied Angemon rubbing his chin in thought.

"Well I think I wouldn't mind tapping that," said Liltha.

"I hear ya girl," said Blaze, who drooling as he watched.

"Why do me and Angel have to put up with the two of you morrons," said Gabriel.

"Shhh!" went Angemon, Angewomon and Gohan.

**"Ooohhh! **_**courage see me through, heart I'm trusting you**_  
**Hey yeah....** _**heyeah...**_  
**Hey yeah ...**_**yeah...ooowhoah...**_  
**Courage see me through, heart oh heart I'm trusting you!"**

When her song was done Kairi started to head for the shore, which was the digimon's cue to get back to the others or she would know that they had been watching her and make her angry. But when they dared to crack open their eyes, they saw the nymph curled up asleep, her digitama craddled in her arms.

_**THE END**_


End file.
